


The Visitor's Guide to Havenwood

by Vanishiemo



Series: Here In Havenwood [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanishiemo/pseuds/Vanishiemo
Summary: An explanation of, and elaboration on, imagines and prompts that shape the world of Havenwood. Each chapter explains a specific aspect of life in Havenwood.If you want useless worldbuilding, this is where to go.Note: Contents subject to spontaneous edits, updates sporadically at best.





	The Visitor's Guide to Havenwood

Havenwood was originally inspired by _Welcome to Night Vale_ , but has grown exponentially since its inception. It is still a hub of fantastic and supernatural activity, of course. But what many people don't know is that Havenwood was originally founded by a fantastical group of beings who sought refuge from persecution. Back then, witches and monsters were widely hunted, and there weren't many places to hide. That was one of the reasons why this particular patch of woods was chosen for settlement: Natives and colonizers alike avoided the land, seeing the many shadow creatures and dramatic deaths as evidence of a powerful curse. You can still see the shadow creatures all over the city! They're called Nightmares, and they're the official spectre of the City of Havenwood.

 

The city has changed a lot since it was founded. One of the first new additions to modern Havenwood was the allocation of districts. Current districts include:

  * The Ravenfell district. This district borders the Darkwood, and so is inhabited primarily by inhumans and the few brave humans brave enough to risk their safety and desperate enough to be attracted by the low cost of rent.
  * The Commercial district, home to several offices, host of the headquarters of many local companies, including BTX Technologies.
  * The Necropolis. Originally known as Church Row, it is now run-down and populated almost entirely by necromancers and the undead. It has experienced a sharp population boom since the advent of necrobotany, but is still avoided by most normal individuals.
  * New Church Row, home to a high concentration of churches, mosques, and synagogues. It is best known, however, for the many cults started in the area, a few of which have expanded beyond the district limits. (More on the local cults later.)



While not a district, Riftwood Park still deserves a mention. It may seem like a normal public park, aside from the barbed fences and many warning signs. However, the park itself is filled with a number of portals. Some are highly stable and predictable, being always visible and/or always leading to the same location in space-time, but many are not, so the general public is advised to give the park a wide berth.

 

Aside from the districting, Havenwood has a few major landmarks and popular destinations, including:

  * Ravenshead Bookshop, run by sentient-cloud-slash-reformed-Obscurial Hazel Blackwood
  * 29th Street Fashion, the only retailer where Ava Brenwicke's Harmony line of undergarments is available
  * The Pastry Corner, run by Syrian immigrant Fahim Elbaz
  * Vertigo Vertical Farms, where the majority of Havevnwood's produce is grown
  * Havenwood Community College, and its affiliate, the Riterra College of Magic and Sorcery, which offers degree programs including Comparative Magical Theory and Divinatory Sciences, with a Forensic Divinations certification program.
  * Hartridge Stadium, home of the Havenwood Harpers,



...and more. Perhaps you'll discover a few places of your own when you stop by for a visit.


End file.
